


Glee

by TWDWriter2016



Series: Glee [1]
Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDWriter2016/pseuds/TWDWriter2016
Summary: Glee makes its return with its seventh season!!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 0

I was wondering if anyone wanted me to start a season 7 of Glee. I already have a storyline idea for the 7th season. Just wondering who would be interested.


	2. Episode 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News!!

Alright, alright...I've spent the majority of the day today working out storylines, characters and other stuff to do for this season. So I thought I'd release this:  
Characters I'll be using this season.   
Just a heads up!! I have already begun writing the first episode for this season and it will be dedicated to Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera and Mark Salling and the episode will primarily focus on the passing of all three of their characters.   
So the usual people will be back, and I know I'm not doing a show, but I've cast some people to play new characters in this season. So first off is the list of new additions in this season and a little bit about what they'll be about for this Season. 

Ross Lynch as Elijah Brown(New Directions Member)  
Stefanie Scott as Mia Lake(New Directions Member)  
Gracie Dzienny as Beth Lake(Mia's slightly older sister//Part of the Cheerios)  
Tiffany Thornton as Amanda Lake(Mia's and Beth's mom/New teacher at McKinley High)  
Sasha Pieterse as Kara Haley(New Directions Member)  
Ikusaburo Yamazaki as Reo Yamamoto(New Directions Member)  
Keedron Bryant as Marcus Leondrel(New Directions Member)

And anyway, this is the full list of characters coming back this Season.   
Starring-Recurring are characters that will be frequently used throughout the entire season.   
Guest Stars are characters that will appear regularly but not too regularly.   
Special Guest Stars are characters that will appear but just not too often. 

Starring:

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans  
Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester  
Ross Lynch as Elijah Brown(New Directions Member)  
Stefanie Scott as Mia Lake(New Directions Member)

Recurring Characters:

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester  
Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste  
Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James  
Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen  
Gracie Dzienny as Beth Lake(Mia's slightly older sister//Part of the Cheerios)  
Tiffany Thornton as Amanda Lake(Mia's and Beth's mom/New teacher at McKinley High)  
Sasha Pieterse as Kara Haley(New Directions Member)  
Ikusaburo Yamazaki as Reo Yamamoto(New Directions Member)  
Keedron Bryant as Marcus Leondrel(New Directions Member)

Guest Stars:

Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy  
Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang  
Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams  
Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang

Special Guest Stars:

Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry

So, anyway, if there are any other characters you want to see brought back this season, or next season then let me know and I'll try to work a way to bring them back.


	3. Episode 1 - In Loving Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before McKinley High reopens for its new year, Will decides to bring back all the people that managed to help make McKinley High into the school it now is. And also to gather up in loving memory of two fallen Glee Club members Santana and Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm releasing this now as I wanted to instantly just publish this, I've tried to make this such a beautiful story with the characters to honor the deaths of Naya, Mark and Cory.  
> I highly recommend listening to the songs during the parts of the episode where the characters are singing.  
> Also, any comments would be amazing, I really hope you all enjoy this. There'll be some notes at the end with additional information.

Starring:

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans  
Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

(Sam Smith, Stay With Me starts to play)

A light beams onto the stage at McKinley High School, and Rachel Berry stands there with tears in her eyes as she then lets out "guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand-" Rachel takes a deep breath and then goes "but I still need love 'cause I'm just a girl-".  
Tears fill up in Rachel's eyes as she then continues "these nights never seem to go to plan...I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?".  
Kurt and Blaine then enter from the side of the stage holding hands and they both sing together, along with Rachel "oh, won't you stay with me?" Rachel turns her head, smiling at the two of them as they continue to sing "cause you're all I need-".  
Blaine and Kurt let go of each other's hands and they both stand on either side of Rachel, holding her hand and Kurt sings on his own "this ain't love, it's clear to see-" the three of them then sing together "but, darling, stay with me".  
Will and Emma walk on together holding hands and the two of them sing together as Rachel and the others watch them. Will and Emma sing "why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control-".  
Sam also then walks onto the stage and he sings on his own "and deep down I know this never works...but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt-".  
Sam, Will and Emma join Rachel, Kurt and Blain on the stage, and they all then sing "oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause, you're all I need-".  
Artie, Tina, Unique and Mike then enter the stage from the back door, walking in and seeing everyone on the stage. Unique then lets out "this ain't love, it's clear to see-". Artie and the others join Rachel and everyone on the stage and they sing together "but, darling, stay with me-".  
On the stage, everyone begins to sing acapella to the song.  
Mercedes walks onto the stage joining in with them with tears in her eyes. Ryder also comes in and joins them, as well as Coach Sheldon Beiste. Kitty also then joins them on the stage.  
Mercedes then sings together "oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need-" Blaine also then sings "this ain't love, it's clear to see-" as Kurt then sings "but, darling, stay with me-".  
Rachel then massively lets out "oh, won't you stay with me?" as everyone else then joins in at the end for "'cause you're all I need...this ain't love, it's clear to see...but, darling, stay with me".  
Rachel and everyone else turns around to see a picture of Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson behind them, with another sign which says 'Rest In Peace'.

(Song Ends)

In the choir room, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Coach Beiste, Emma, Ryder, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Unique, Mike and Kitty. Will stands beside the piano looking at all of them "I'm really glad that all of you could come today, it's a day I never thought I'd have to arrange, losing three of our members is truly shocking, but this room is where we became a family, and I thought it would be amazing to have everyone back in this room, to honor them, especially just before McKinley High reopens up to everyone because next week...this room will be full of brand new people, we'll have new Rachel Berry's-".  
Rachel smiles at him but she then goes "I'm difficult to replace-".  
Will smiles and he then goes "we'll have new Kurt Hummel's, also new Finn Hudson's, Santana's, Noah's-" Will looks to the ground until Quinn then enters the room "there will always be new Noah's, Noah was a troublemaker" Will looks at Quinn as Kurt runs over to her, hugging her.  
With Quinn joining the others, she sits beside Tina.  
Rachel then stands up "I also have something to say-"  
Tina looks over at Artie and she whispers "doesn't she always?" Artie smiles at her.  
Rachel stands in front of everyone "I know all those years ago when we left McKinley High, everything changed, we all became so successful, so famous, so rich-".  
Kitty then coughs and she goes "speak for yourself" Kitty also then looks over at Ryder.  
Rachel then nods "okay, some of us because successful, famous and rich, but I also know how difficult it's been for us all, losing Finn, then Puck a couple of years ago, and now Santana...I just wanted to say how proud I am of myself-".  
Artie then rolls his eyes.  
Rachel then continues "for getting this far, honoring Finn...and now I think we should all be honoring them as Will said".  
Everyone looks at Rachel angrily until Quinn then stands up and goes "I want to actually sing something, for Noah" Will then nods at her "of course, please" Quinn nods and she then watches Will and Rachel sit down.  
Quinn stands in front of everyone as members of The Band walk in, picking up their instruments. Quinn looks to the ground and has tears in her eyes "nobody saw Noah as I did, when he was with me, alone...he was a completely different person, he was caring and loving".  
A tear rolls down Quinn's face and she then starts singing.

(Adele, When We Were Young starts to play)

The Band starts to play their instruments, starting with an acoustic guitar, and then the drums coming in as Quinn then starts to sing "everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk to the way you move. Everybody here is watching you, 'cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true, but if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment, before I go?"  
A tear rolls down Rachel's face as she starts to rub a necklace on her neck, that has Finn's name on it. Quinn looks up at Rachel, and she reveals a loving smile at her and Quinn continues to sing "'cause I've been by myself all night long, hoping your someone I used to know-".  
The instruments slightly change, becoming slightly more upbeat "you look like a movie, you sound like a song...my god this reminds me of when we were young-".  
Quinn then beautifully belts out "let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time that we might...be exactly like we were before we realised...we were sad of getting old, it made us restless...it was just like a movie, it was just like a song-" the instruments then quieten down as Quinn then sings "when we were young". Quinn closes her eyes in tears as everyone claps.

(Song Ends)

(A terrifying sound starts to play)

Sue Sylvester starts to walk down the corridors of McKinley High School and she looks at photos of Will Schuester on the walls and her face turns into disgust. Sue looks over at the door to the choir room and she then starts running towards it, where she barges into the room.  
Sue looks up at all the former Glee Club members and she goes "Will Schuester! A word!".  
Standing in Will's old office, Sue goes "this is a disgrace to America! No poor child should have to walk to their classes or to their lockers and have to see your smooth infuriating babyface on those walls! Those walls should be full of ways to help obesity in this country! And also, maybe encouraging students to stay away from countries like Germany and Iraq!" Will stares at her "Sue! You can't say things like that!" Sue smirks "I can say whatever the hell I like, I'm Sue Sylvester, Vice President of the United States of America! And if there's one thing I promise you, I have more power than you can imagine! I will take the GLEE club down, for good!".  
Sue then storms out of the room, and out of McKinley High School, towards a black limo.  
Sue gets into the limo and she goes "take me to the White House, now!".  
Will exits the room, and he walks back into the choir room "right, anyway. I know Sam wants to say some things?" Sam nods "yes...I do-". Everyone then looks at Sam as he sits there awkwardly. Sam then sits up "right, yeah...so-".  
Sam walks down to the floor and stands in front of everyone "I was supposed to write a speech, but I didn't, so I feel a little awkward right now. But in all seriousness, I am a little nervous, next week I'm supposed to start leading a brand new group of people to sectionals, I have no idea how or if we'll get there, but thanks to Will, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine, I am in this position.  
I-I learned so much from Finn when he was in charge, he told me so much, he taught so much, but then I learned so much from Will too. The New Directions aren't just a random group of people, once you're apart of that group, you're a family, you always will be, like we all are".  
Sam's eyes fill with tears and Sheldon then walks over to him and he hugs Sam. Sheldon then goes "you'll always be family, we've all gone through so much together" Sam smiles at Sheldon "thanks Coach" Sheldon smiles and the two of them stand hugging each other, whilst crying. 

(Chord Overstreet, Hold On starts to play)

Brittany walks down the corridor of McKinley High School, her hair is down, and she wears a black dress. Brittany then starts to sing "loving and fighting, accusing, denying, I can't imagine a world with you gone, the joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of, I'd be so lost if you left me alone-".  
Brittany drops to her knees with tears running down her face "you locked yourself in the bathroom, lying on the floor when I breakthrough, I pull you in to feel your heartbeat, can you hear me screaming?". Brittany then starts punching the floor as she sings "please don't leave me".  
Brittany then looks over at a locker and she sings "hold on, I still want you-".  
Brittany walks over to a locker and she sings "come back, I still need you-"  
Brittany then puts her hand onto the lock, which belonged to Santana "let me take your hand, I'll make it right, I swear to love you all my life, hold on, I still need you".  
Brittany then puts her head up against the locker as tears fall from her eyes. 

(Song Ends)

Blaine and Kurt run out of the choir room where they see Brittany. Blaine holds onto Kurt's hand and he goes "Brit?" Brittany turns around and she lets go of the locker and she goes "oh, sorry...I thought it was my locker" Brittany goes to walk off and Blaine goes "wait" Brittany then looks at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine goes "come inside, everyone's here for you" Brittany goes "but I promised Lord Tubbington that I'd watch the newest series of Riverdale with him" Kurt then mutters "that cat is still alive?" Brittany looks at Kurt until Blaine steps forward and he goes "Brittany, just come and say hello to everyone?" Brittany then sighs, but then nods "fine".  
Walking into the choir room, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine walk in together.  
Tina then runs over to Brittany and she hugs her. Tina looks at Brittany "I am so sorry".  
Tina lets go of Brittany, and she walks back over to Artie. Brittany goes "so, I don't really know what to say, usually, Santana did all the talking and I'd just stand and nod, so I don't really know what to say" Mercedes looks at her "I'm no expert, but I've found that most people know what to say in song? Maybe sing us something?" Brittany looks at her and she goes "no, I don't want to sing" Mercedes stares at her "oh, well...maybe I can sing something? For Santana?" Brittany goes "only if it means I can take your seat" Mercedes nods "um, sure thing" Brittany nods "okay then".  
Brittany sits down in Mercedes' chair, and Mercedes stands in front of everyone. Mercedes goes "I know me and Santana never always got along, but I never hated her, in fact, there were times where the two of us really got along, I did also almost get her to join me in my recording deal, but she turned it down, which allowed me to become noticed by some really special people, Santana helped me to become the person I am today, and that is why...I'll sing this for her".

(Eric Clapton, Tears In Heaven starts to play)

An acoustic guitar starts to play and is the only instrument that plays.  
Mercedes looks at Brittany and she then starts to sing "would you know my name? If I saw you in heaven. Would it be the same? If I saw you in heaven-".  
Artie looks at Brittany and he holds her hand. Brittany looks at Artie.  
Mercedes continues to sing "I must be strong and carry on, 'cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven. Would you hold my hand?".  
Brittany grips onto Artie's hand tighter as her eyes start to fill with tears.  
Mercedes then sings "If I saw you in heaven, would you help me stand? If I saw you in heaven. I'll find my way, through night and day, 'cause I know I just can't stay, here in heaven".  
Mercedes looks up at Brittany who is in tears. Mercedes then walks over to Brittany and hugs her. 

(Song Ends)

Walking outside, everyone stands together.  
Rachel stands with Kurt and Blaine.  
Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Unique and Mike stand together.  
Will, Sam, Sheldon and Emma stand near the McKinley High door as Will locks it.  
Kitty and Ryder stand together talking.  
Brittany and Quinn both stands on there own looking at everyone.  
Rachel looks over at Quinn and Brittany who are standing on there own and she goes to talk until Will then says "well, thank you, everyone, for coming today, I know it means so much to me, that we could do this for Quinn and Brittany, but also to remember the lives of Noah and Santana, even Finn. Good friends that we lost, but are now in a better place" Quinn nods at him.  
Emma holds onto Will's hand and she goes "if anyone ever needs to talk, please don't hesitate, I'll be in my office, and I'm not here just for the students, I'm here for our friends too, so please if you need to come in and talk, then do it". Will smiles at her. Will then goes "so, I guess this is it, the New Directions reunion is now over". Will smiles at everyone as people start to walk away.  
Rachel then goes "wait!".  
Everyone stops and they all look at Rachel.  
Rachel goes "I know I was selfish earlier, I know that everyone is honoring those we've lost, not just me, although I probably am doing it better-".  
Everyone then laughs.  
Rachel smiles at them and she moves some hair away from her face and she then goes "but I know something that Finn, Noah and Santana would love if they were here right now, and I would be so grateful if each and every one of you joined me in doing it".  
Everyone looks at Rachel, who then turns to Will and she goes "but we all need to go to the auditorium".  
Will then looks at his keys and he smiles "it's a good job I have the keys for it then" Rachel smiles at Will, and everyone starts to walk back into McKinley High School, and to the auditorium. 

(Charlie Puth See You Again(No Rap Version) starts to play)

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Will, Sheldon, Emma, Kitty, Ryder, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Unique and Mike all stand on the stage in a straight line holding hands, whilst also wearing red shirts and jeans, similar to their original first look.  
Brad then walks onto the stage and over to the piano, where he starts to play the song.  
Rachel takes a step out of the line and she sings "It's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, we've come a long way from where we began-". Kurt then steps out and he joins in with her "oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again".  
Rachel and Kurt step back into the line as Blaine steps out and he sings "why'd you have to leave so soon, yeah? Why'd you have to go?".  
Kitty steps out and she smiles at Blaine as she joins in with him "why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?".  
The two of them then step back as Unique then steps out on her own and she sings "'cause I don't really know how to tell ya, I'm feeling much worse".  
Unique steps back as Ryder steps out and sings "I know you're in a better place but it's always going to hurt".  
As Ryder steps back, Artie and Tina then come out from the line and they look at each other as they sing "carry on give me all the strength I need, to carry on".  
Quinn and Brittany then step forward as Artie and Tina get back into the line and the two of them sing "it's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again". The two of them step back.  
Sam and Mercedes step out together, they look at each other but they then sing "we've come a long way from where we began, oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again".  
Blaine steps out as the other two then step back and Blaine sings "when I see you again".  
Blaine and Mercedes start to vocalise by singing "oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah" Blaine then ends it with "yeah, yeah, yeah".  
As Blaine and Mercedes step back to the line, Sheldon steps out and he starts to sing "how do I breathe without you? Feeling so cold". Will then steps out "I'll be waiting right here till the day you're going home". Emma also the steps out and she sings "carry on, give me all the strength I need".  
The three of them step back as Sam steps up and he sings "to carry on".  
Sam steps back as Rachel steps back forward and she sings "so let the lights guide your way, yeah, hold every memory as you go, and every road you take will always lead you home, home".  
The band then walks into the auditorium, and they start to play their instruments along with the piano.  
Everyone stands forward to join Rachel as they sing "it's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, we've come a long way from where we began, oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again".  
Rachel takes another step forward and she sings "when I see you again".  
Quinn also takes another step forward "when I see you again".  
Brittany also joins them and she sings "when I see you again".  
Everyone else steps forward to join them as the music slowly comes to an end and everyone then sings together "when I see you again".

Rest In Peace:

Cory Monteith: 11 May 1982 - 13 July 2013  
Mark Salling: 17 August 1982 - 30 January 2018  
Naya Rivera: 12 January 1987 - 8 July 2020

(Song Ends)  
(Ending Credits)

Recurring Characters:

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester  
Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste  
Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Guest Stars:

Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang  
Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang

Next Time - A New Year - McKinley High reopens it's doors to a whole new bunch of students interested in the arts. Sam Evans prepares to meet a new bunch of members for The New Directions. Back in New York, Rachel and Jesse get into an argument. Kurt and Blaine start to feel the effects of being in fame, along with their son. Elijah and Mia make their debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the episode, and if you listened along with the songs, then I hope you enjoyed them and if anyone didn't realise then the third song is by the actor who plays Sam Evans.  
> Anyway, I can't promise episode 2 will be released next week, as I only wanted to publish the first episode to show how I style my work, and if you enjoy this then please comment or leave a Kudos.  
> Obviously, starting with the next episode the story will definitely be a lot happier, but I had to have this episode out of respect for the actors who passed away.  
> Anyways, I've rambled on enough...hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Episode 2 - A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKinley High reopens it's doors to a whole new bunch of students interested in the arts. Sam Evans prepares to meet a new bunch of members for The New Directions. Back in New York, Rachel and Jesse get an exciting project. Kurt starts to feel the effects of being in fame when he encounters trouble on set. Elijah and Mia make their debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did make a couple of changes to last time, as I said episode 1 was to honor the lives of our fallen glee cast members.  
> After this episode a couple of things changed, I have added some more characters into the story whom you'll meet throughout this season. Also, I'd like to quickly mention that although we saw Rachel pregnant in Season 6, it was almost confirmed that she was the surrogate mother to Kurt and Blaine's child, in case anyone wonders or didn't know that.   
> Oh, and again, I really recommend listening along to the songs whilst reading, I have left the song title and artist in brackets just before the song starts :D

Previously: McKinley High School was upgraded to a School of Arts. Rachel and everyone came back to the school to honor the lives of Santana, Noah and Finn who have all passed away. Rachel and Jesse had gotten together and Rachel had become a surrogate for actors and writers Kurt and Blaine. Will had become the principal of the school. Sam had become the coach for The New Directions. A few years had passed since the school became a school of the Arts.

Starring:

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans  
Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester  
Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James  
Ross Lynch as Elijah Brown  
Stefanie Scott as Mia Lake  
Keedron Bryant as Marcus Leondrel  
Ikusaburo Yamazaki as Reo Yamamoto  
Gracie Dzienny as Beth Lake  
Sasha Pieterse as Kara Haley

A clock is heard ticking inside the choir room, sweat drips down from Sam's face as he stands watching the clock.  
Will then walks in "ten minutes Sam" Sam nods at him "I know, I'm just a little nervous, l-like what if nobody wants to join the club?" Will smirks "Sam, that isn't going to happen" Sam stares at him "how do you know that?" Will smiles "come with me". Sam nods and he follows Will.

Sam and Will walk up to a board which has the sign-up sheet attached to it. Will looks at Sam "I remember when I put this up for the first time, I only had six names. Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel and all six of those people ended up being amazing, even after they left we then had Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Unique, and all of them are amazing too. You'll be amazing, you'll make them be amazing, trust me" Sam smiles.

Sam then looks up at the walls where Will has taken the pictures of himself down and replaced them with inspirational quotes. Sam then looks at a poster. Will goes "all the students are required to wear name tags on their first day, my first thing to try and do is prevent bullying, and I realised the reason some people bully each other, is because they don't know each other, but if they wear name tags with their names on, I hope that it'll get more people talking to each other" Sam nods at him and he goes "it's a good idea" Will nods at him and he then looks at his watch.

The bells of William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts ring, and the doors open.

(Foxes, Amazing starts to play)

Students start to walk into the school, some of them are wearing Cheerio outfits, some are dressed ordinarily. A young man walks into the school and on his shirt, his name tag says 'Elijah'.

A group of Cheerios then start singing and dancing together "do what you want, do what you want, do what you want, do what you want".

Elijah then starts singing "when I look at you the drums all start...beating, and I just don't know if I'm ready or not, to do it all again".

A young girl walks in smiling and her name tag says 'Mia Lake'. Mia walks with another girl who is called 'Beth Lake'. Beth wears a Cheerios outfit, and she walks in trying to look better than Mia.

Mia then starts singing "see, I got a wild heart and I can't control it, it keeps on letting me down".

Mia and Beth then start singing together "I know, with you, tonight could be amazing, be amazing".

Elijah then sings on his own " I'm scared, to death, still, I stood here waiting, here waiting, do what you want".

Mia and Beth walk passed Elijah singing "do what you want".

Beth sings "take a hold of me".

Elijah then sings "do what you want".

Mia also then sings "'cause my heart keeps saying"

Another boy walks into the school, he is Japanese and he smiles over at Elijah, his name tag has 'Reo' on it.

Reo then sings "do what you want, that's all I need, do what you want".

A blonde girl, looking very bitchy walks into the school wearing a Cheerio's outfit, her name tag says 'Kara Haley'. Kara then stands in the middle of the corridor and she sings "with a touch, you bring me back to life...I'm rising".

A very young boy walks in looking terrified and his name tag says 'Marcus'. Two kids behind Marcus then stick a piece of paper onto his back, Marcus turns around, pulling the paper off, and he then looks at the paper which says 'gay boy'. Marcus then sings "and I don't even know if I'll survive, but I'm all in".

Mia stands beside a locker smiling and she sings "see, I got a wild heart and I can't control it, it keeps on letting me down".

Mia, Beth, Elijah, Reo, Kara and Marcus who are all separate, sing together "I know, with you, tonight could be amazing, be amazing, I'm scared, to death, still I stood here waiting, here waiting, do what you want".

Mia sings "do what you want".

Beth smiles at some boys in football gear and she smiles "take a hold of me".

Reo looks at Elijah who is staring at Mia and Reo sings "do what you want".

Elijah looks over at Mia and he sings "'cause my heart keeps saying".

Marcus stands near his locker holding books and he sings "do what you want".

Kara skips down the corridor and she sings "that you're all I need".

Sam and Will stand together watching everyone walk in and the two of them sing "do what you want".

As Beth runs off with Kara.

Mia and Marcus both walk up to the Glee sign-up sheet and they smile. Elijah and Reo stand beside Mia and the both look at the sign-up sheet too. Mia then writes her name down on it.

(Song Ends)

Car horns are heard coming from outside as Rachel walks into her apartment. Rachel sighs and she puts her keys down inside a pot, she hears chattering coming from another room, Rachel walks over to the door and she puts her ear against the door, listening in, where she hears Jesse.

The door then opens, causing Rachel to almost fall inside. Jesse catches Rachel and he smiles "hey, come on now, you've got to take care of that beautiful famous face" Rachel smiles at him "sorry, I just got off my flight" Jesse nods "I'm sorry I couldn't go and be with you" Rachel shakes her head "it was only a New Directions reunion, and technically you were only with us for a week when you tried to sabotage us" Jesse nods at her "yeah, that is very true" Rachel smiles at him.

Rachel walks into a massive living room and she sits down. Jesse goes "I wouldn't get too comfortable, I have booked you a gig at one of the most famous theatres in New York".

Rachel then stands up nervously "where at?" Jessie smiles "Al Hirschfeld Theatre" Rachel's face drops "seriously? And you're telling me right now? I need some warning about these kinds of things, I need to get my hair done, my makeup, I need to go and see my clothing designer to design me some clothes, I-I-" Jesse laughs and he takes Rachel's hands "calm down, it's only going to be a talk about working on some future projects, and I'll probably do all the talking" Rachel takes a deep breath "what time?" Jesse goes "in three hours" Rachel nods "well in three hours I can at least call my hairstylist and my makeup stylist, I'll wear that red dress I wore for that interview last time".

Jesse goes to talk to her but Rachel runs off towards her bag, looking for her phone and Jesse stands there smiling "oh, the joys of having money". Jesse then sits down and watches the TV.

(Don't Rain on My Parade, Barbra Streisand starts to play)

On a massive stage, Kurt stands in front of some camera and he starts to sing "don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter...don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!".

(Song Stops)

On the stage, a man walks on and he says "and cut!".

Kurt smiles and he goes "well?" the man nods at him "yeah, it's fine". The man goes to walk off, but Kurt then runs over to him "wait, what do you mean? It's fine?" the man stares at him "I knew you were gonna be good at it, you've been good at everything else you've been in, your voice isn't impressive anymore Kurt, people already know what your voice sounds like, and yes it's good, the only controversial thing about it, is that I have a guy playing Fanny Brice".

Kurt stands there and he sighs as the man walks off towards an office. Kurt then looks over at his bag and as he picks it up, the man then walks out of his office "oh and Kurt!" Kurt turns around and he smiles. The man then goes "we're filming Monday to Friday eight in the morning, till eight at night, don't be late!". The man then walks back into his office and Kurt nods "right".

Kurt gets out of a taxi and he looks up at a house. Kurt smiles at the house.

As Kurt walks into the house, he sees Blaine in the kitchen, Blaine smiles "hey baby" Kurt smiles and he kisses Blaine on the lips. Blaine goes "how was it?" Kurt nods "I got the role" Blaine smiles "that's cool, so guess what-" Kurt looks at him "it's cool?" Blaine scoffs "yeah, I mean you always get the role, so anyway-" Kurt then goes "well it's important to me!" Blaine stares at Kurt "what's wrong with you?" Kurt then sighs and he sits down "during my audition, the director, Tony came out, he told me I got it but knew before I had even auditioned that I would get it, he told me my voice just isn't special anymore, I don't know...it just hurt to hear that" Blaine sighs "your voice is incredible, and this is so big! You are going to star in a movie of Funny Girl! Rachel did the broadway version, you are doing a movie! And you are going to be the first ever male to play Fanny Brice, it's just amazing!" Kurt smiles and he kisses Blaine "thank you".

Kurt then stands up "oh, what was the thing you wanted to say?" Blaine stands there thinking for a moment "oh! My agent called me earlier, he thinks he may have gotten me a role in a movie, which is amazing, you know that I don't regularly get roles, you seem to be the lucky one" Kurt smiles "you're still amazing too!" Blaine smiles "but anyway, I just have to go and see him tomorrow for an hour-" Kurt then goes "oh, tomorrow? Who's going to watch Nyla?" Blaine stares at him "I-I thought you would? Considering she's also your daughter" Kurt then shakes his head "I told you I got the role, I have to work eight till eight, Monday to Friday" Blaine stares at him "just say you'll start at nine?" Kurt shakes his head "Tony is already being an asshole, I can't tell him I'm going to be late on my first day" Blaine stares at him "Kurt, I really need this, you're always a star, I just want to be one for a change" Kurt then goes "I might know someone who can help us out".

Back at McKinley High School, Sam stands in the choir room with Elijah, Mia, Reo and Marcus, and also a couple of other people. Sam looks at them "I just wanted to welcome you all to the glee club, and I also wanted to thank you all for joining. This club is so special to me, and to a lot of other people, just this room holds so many memories, and I want to make more of them, hopefully, with all of you". Sam then goes "so, we'll take it in turns to introduce ourselves. First of all, I am Sam Evans, I am a former member of The New Directions, I made it to Nationals, and won. My best friend is a man called Blaine Anderson, and I suppose Mercedes Jones is also my friend, I also had a massive crush on her...but then I kinda hate her, she made me get rid of my dog...anyway, Elijah, you're up first".

Elijah stands in front of everyone and he goes "well, um...hi? I'm Elijah Brown, I'm new...I-I don't really know much about music, I like to sing though. My best friend with is Reo...um-".

Reo then interrupts him "he's also single and looking for a girl-".

Mia starts to laugh and Elijah stands there looking embarrassed.

Elijah nods "yeah, thanks Reo, um well, I don't what else to say, I suppose it's worth mentioning, I live with foster parents, my parents passed away when I was young, so-" Elijah looks to the ground and Mia looks at him.

Mia then stands up and rubs his shoulder and she smiles at Elijah "you did good" Elijah smiles at her "thank you".

Mia then goes "I'm Mia Lake, I'm also new here, I don't really have many friends, except for the fact that I have a sister, she is called Beth Lake, I tried to get her to join this, but she has a slight hatred to music, she hates me singing...and also, she's on the Cheerios".

Sam then stares in shock "oh no, not another rivalry-".

Mia looks at Sam confused.

Reo then stands up and he looks at everyone "so, I'm Reo Yamamoto, um I'm originally from Japan, my family moved here for work, my best friend is Elijah, we're real close. I'm also single, just in case there are any lovely ladies out there, and I'm only really joining this club because of Elijah, otherwise, I'd have joined somewhere else".

Sam looks at him "thankfully you're in the better club" Reo nods at him "yeah, hopefully".

Marcus then stands up "I guess I'm next? So, I am Marcus Leondrel-".

Reo then goes "aren't you gay?".

Elijah looks at Reo "oh come on dude!".

Marcus stares at Reo "no, I-".

Reo looks at Elijah "what? I'm just asking!".

Sam then interrupts him "hey! Reo, be nice!".

Marcus stands there staring at all of them nervously "so, I-I-I-I-I-".

Everyone stares at him.

Reo starts to smirk "are you having a spasm?".

Elijah rolls his eyes at Reo.

Mia glares at Reo "are you an asshole?".

Reo smiles at her "let me take you out for dinner and you can find out-".

Sam then looks at Reo "hey! Reo! I said don't! We don't bully in here!".

Sam walks over to Marcus "where are you from?" Marcus goes "I was born in Georgia" Sam nods "it's a nice place" Marcus nods at him. Sam then whispers to Marcus "if you ever need to talk, come talk to me" Marcus nods at Sam.

Sam then watches Marcus sit down. Sam goes "usually every week we have a topic, today we won't, it's just about an introduction, getting to know each other, because being apart of this group, means you all have to get along, otherwise, it doesn't work, and there's no better way of doing this than the task I'm about to set you, and this task is a New Direction tradition that you have to do, it's pretty much the only famous thing about the glee club, you usually do it at the start, when you're all fairly new to the club, if you fail, you're out of the group".

Everyone looks at him nervously.

Sam then smirks "I'm only kidding by the way, but it's a song...that you all have to sing".

Outside of Al Hirschfeld Theatre, Rachel gets out of a limo with Jesse. Jesse looks at a door and he looks at Rachel as the two of them walk in together. Rachel looks at a massive stage and she smiles.

Jesse looks up at a door, leading to an office "I'll be back in a minute, just wait here. Okay?" Rachel nods at him "okay". Jesse smiles at Rachel and he walks away towards the office.

(Hallelujah, Alexandra Burke (Version) starts to play)

Rachel looks down at the stage and she smiles.

Rachel starts walking down some stairs, her hand rubs across the chairs as she walks past them and she then starts to sing "well, I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?".

Rachel starts to walk up some stairs, leading to the stage and she continues singing "it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor falls, and the major lifts, the baffled king composing Hallelujah-".

Rachel steps onto the stage and she walks over to the middle of the stage, looking at the entire theatre, and all the empty chairs and she smiles and continues to sing "Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah".

Jesse walks out of the office, and he sees Rachel stood on the stage and he smiles and starts to sing "your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you, she tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair, and from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah-".

As Jesse joins Rachel on the stage, Rachel turns around and she holds Jesse's hand as the two of them look into each other's eyes and they then sing together "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah".

Rachel and Jesse then kiss, afterwards, Rachel then turns back around, where she sees all the seats full of people who are waving candles, lighting the theatre up beautifully.

Jesse then sings on his own "well, maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you".

Rachel then sings on her own "it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not someone who's seen the Light-".

Jesse then joins in with Rachel as the two then sing "it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah-".

The audience then joins in with Rachel and Jesse as they sing "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah".

Rachel then sings on her own "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah".

Rachel then blinks and she sees that the audience aren't really there, and she looks at all the empty chairs.

(Song Ends)

Rachel then hugs Jesse and she laughs "we always sound amazing together" Jesse looks at the empty theatre and he smiles "and you're going to sound incredible in front of thousands of people" Rachel stares at him "I got it?" Jesse smiles at him "of course you did, you have me talking for you". Rachel then hugs Jesse "oh my god! Thank you!". Jesse and Rachel hug.

Back at McKinley High School, Will sits in his office as Emma walks in "hey, the bell rang ten minutes ago, what are you doing?" Will goes "I just have to sign off on a couple of things, I won't be too long, I'll meet you at the car park in five minutes?" Emma smiles "okay" Will smiles at her as she walks away.

Will then grabs a backpack and he goes "great first day" Will then smirks as he walks out of his office.

Will walks down one of the corridors and he looks over at the exit.

Will walks passed the choir room, and as he looks inside, he sees it's empty. Will then sighs and he walks out.

Will then goes to continue walking until he hears a familiar tune coming from the distance "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-".

Will enters the auditorium where he sees Elijah, Mia, Reo, Marcus and some other members of Glee Club. Sam sits on a chair watching them.

The Glee Club continues to sing "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-". Will shakes his head in disbelief as he lets out a massive smile.

(Journey, Don't Stop Believin' starts to play)

Elijah then starts to sing "just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere".

All the other Glee Club members continue singing "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-".

Mia then smiles as she sings "just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere".

Mia rejoins everyone as they all continue singing "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-".

Elijah laughs as he sings "a singer in a smokey room".

Mia smiles at Elijah and she sings "the smell of wine and cheap perfume".

Elijah then walks over to Mia and they sing together "for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on, and on, and on".

Mia then starts singing on her own again as she sings "strangers, waitin', up and down the boulevard, their shadows, searchin' in the night".

Mia stops singing as Elijah then starts to sing "streetlights, people, livin' just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in the night".

Everyone then gets together again as they all start singing "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum".

Reo then takes a step forward and he starts to sing "workin' hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill, payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time".

Reo steps back to the ground and Marcus then starts to sing "some will win".

Mia smiles at him "some will lose".

Marcus then continues "some were born to sing the blues, oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on, and on, and on".

Mia and Elijah then start singing together again "strangers waitin', up and down the boulevard, their shadows, searchin' in the night, streetlights, people, livin' just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in the night".

Everyone then gets together again as they all start singing "da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum".

Everyone then starts to sing "don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin', streetlight, people, don't stop, believin', hold on, streetlights, people, don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin', streetlight, people...DONT STOP".

(Song Ends)

Sam stands up and he starts to clap.

Will walks down and he looks at the Glee Club smiling. Sam then looks at Will.

Will then goes "you are going to be fine". Sam smiles at Will, Will then turns around and smiles at The New Directions.

(Ending Credits)

Recurring Characters:

Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Brooklynn Prince as Nyla Hummel-Anderson  
David Morrissey as Tony

Next Time - Recruiting - With the Glee Club still not having enough members to take part in Sectionals, Sam sets the group a task to search for more members. The Cheerios' new coach arrives, sparking Sam as a familiar face returns. Tensions rise on the film set for Funny Girl with Kurt and Tony as Kurt sings a famous Funny Girl song. Marcus talks to Sam about a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd really appreciate if you could leave a Kudos or even a comment to say anything you enjoyed or want to see more of, I'm also very aware that I don't have a lot of the original Glee members in this, but they all do have appearances this season and will appear more than a few times.   
> Thanks again, see you next week!!


	5. Episode 3 - Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Glee Club still not having enough members to take part in Sectionals, Sam sets the group a task to search for more members. The Cheerios' new coach arrives, sparking Sam as a familiar face returns. Kurt calls for reinforcements when he and Blaine have to leave for work, and needs someone to babysit. Marcus talks to Sam about a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I'd highly recommend listening to the songs alongside where they sing.  
> And Enjoy!

Previously: McKinley High School opened its doors, and Glee Club was officially reopened. Newcomers Elijah, Mia, Reo and Marcus joined Glee Club. Kurt was having problems after he got the part of Fanny Brice, and the director of the movie, Tony wasn't being very nice. Blaine had been offered an audition, but Kurt was unable to babysit their child called Nyla.

Starring:

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel

Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson

Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans

Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

Ross Lynch as Elijah Brown

Stefanie Scott as Mia Lake

Keedron Bryant as Marcus Leondrel

Ikusaburo Yamazaki as Reo Yamamoto

Gracie Dzienny as Beth Lake

Sasha Pieterse as Kara Haley

The school bell rings at McKinley High, Kara walks down the corridor in her Cheerio's Uniform. Kara walks up to her locker and she opens her locker, putting some books inside.

Kara's phone then makes a tune and she looks down at it, opening it up, she sees a message from a contact called Kourtney which says 'I really enjoyed yesterday, you coming over today? Parent's won't be home ;)'.

Kara then puts her phone in her pocket and she watches as people walk past her and she then closes her locker, walking away, until she hears music playing inside the auditorium. Kara then opens the door, and she sees Marcus stood on the stage.

(This Is Me, The Greatest Show starts to play)

Marcus stands on the stage on his own, he looks around the room, to see it is empty.

Marcus pulls his phone out, and he opens up his gallery, where there are pictures of male celebrities on there, Marcus sighs as clicks on one photo slightly smiling.

Marcus then closes his phone, he stands on the stage shaking and he starts to sing "I am not a stranger to the dark, hide away, they say, 'cause we don't want your broken parts, I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars, run away, they say, no one'll love you as you are".

Kara then walks down the walkway in between the chairs, and towards the stage and she starts to sing "but I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us, for we are glorious".

Marcus then sings "when the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out".

Kara then sings "I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me!".

Marcus joins her and the two of them sing "look out 'cause here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum, I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me!".

Mia and Elijah then walk out from the side of the stage smiling at the two of them and Mia and Elijah start to sing "oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh".

Mia then holds Marcus' hand smiling at him and she sings "another round of bullets hits my skin, well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in, we are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun".

Marcus and Kara then sing together "we are warriors".

Elijah nods at the two of them and he sings "yeah, that's what we've become, I won't let them break us down to dust, I know that there's a place for us, for we are glorious".

Mia, Elijah, Kara and Marcus start to sing together "when the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out, I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me!".

Marcus and Kara sing on their own "look out 'cause here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum, I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me!".

Mia and Elijah then sing "oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh".

Marcus and Kara then end it together "this is me".

(Song Ends)

Marcus hugs Kara "you're an incredible singer!" Kara smiles "thanks, I do it in my spare time".

Mia then looks at her "hey, you should join Glee Club-" Kara laughs "I don't think I can, I'm already with the Cheerio's" Elijah nods "we'll give you a good word, and I'm pretty sure you can do both of them". Kara looks at the three of them and she then nods "okay, I'll do it".

From the top of the auditorium, Beth stands there watching in her Cheerio's Uniform and she glares angrily at the four of them, she then turns around, storming off angrily.

High heels click-clack on the floor, as a woman walks down the corridors in McKinley High, she then knocks on the door which says 'Principal'.

Will then opens the door, where he stares at a familiar face "welcome back".

Penny Owen smiles at Will "glad to be back, hopefully, things will be a little better this time round" Will laughs "let's hope so, come in and take a seat" Penny nods at him "thanks".

Will looks at some papers "so, you were obviously here a few years ago as the nurse, clearly things didn't go amazingly, but you still had some decent reviews, and it's always nice to have someone who already knows the school, and I think you'd be great in this position" Penny nods "well I hope, and really I hope to be better than the previous one" Will scoffs "well, we've had a few over the years, they didn't last long" Penny looks at him "why not?" Will goes "Sue keeps her eyes on this place, and as soon as there's a new coach, she knows about it and makes your life a living hell" Penny stares at him. Will then goes "so? Still want the job then?" Penny smiles at him.

Moments later, Penny walks down the corridors of McKinley High wearing a similar Sue Sylvestor coach uniform and she walks down the corridor smiling as students stare at her nervously.

Penny then walks into a room where she sees Beth, Kara and a group of other Cheerio's. Penny then looks around smiling and she nods "let's do this then guys and girls".

Inside the choir room, Sam stands in front of Elijah, Mia, Marcus, Reo, Kara and a couple of other people. Sam looks at everyone "well, good morning everyone and I hope everyone's had a nice weekend, but today, it's a big day, our first show is coming up in a matter of months, and I know it seems a while away, but we still have a lot to do, first of all and this is the most important, and you've actually already started it, but managing to get Kara to join us, but to compete in Sectionals, we need twelve members, more would be even better, theres seven of you so far, which isn't enough-" Sam looks at two other people sat behind Elijah, Mia, Marcus, Reo and Kara. Sam then goes "we still need at least another five members to even compete in sectionals, so today-" Sam walks over to the whiteboard and he writes down 'attraction. Sam turns around he smiles "it's time we start to attract some more people into the club, and it's up to all of you to do that, so? Who's in?".

Elijah, Mia, Marcus, Reo, Kara and the other two nod at Sam. Elijah looks at Mia with a plan.

Kurt stands on the movie set for Funny Girl, and all the camera point at him, filming the scene.

Kurt looks at Tony who is still at one of the extras, a young woman. Kurt rolls his eyes "can we do this now?".

Tony stands up from his chair and he looks at a man and he nods "alright then, let's do it".

Kurt nods at him and he mutters under his breath "finally".

(I'm The Greatest Star, Barbara Streisand starts to play)

Lights are turned on as Kurt stands in position, he closes his eyes, becoming Fanny Brice, and as his eyes open, he then starts to sing "I got 36 expressions! Sweet as pie to tough as leather, and that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together-".

Kurt then starts to walk and he continues to sing "instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot! 'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift? Well, I'm miffed".

Kurt turns around and he smiles and continues to sing "cause I'm...The Greatest Star...I am by far! But no one knows it, they're gonna hear a voice-".

Kurt looks over at Tony who is talking to someone else, and not watching.

Kurt stands there but he then shakes his head as he misses then next line but continues singing "they'll cheer each toot, hey, that kid is terrific, mmm? When I expose it, now can't ya see to look at me that-".

Kurt then tries to sing louder as he continues "I'm a natural Camille. As Camille I just feel, I've so much to offer-".

Kurt then glares over at Tony as he sings his next line "hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because-".

(Song Ends)

Kurt then shouts "HEY! STOP TALKING AND WATCH-" Tony then turns his head over at Kurt, not looking happy. Tony goes "'scuse me?" Kurt goes "you're talking as I'm singing, it's putting me off! And it's rude, how am I supposed to know if you like it or not!" Tony then smirks "you trying to get smart with me boy? I CAN FIRE YOU JUST LIKE THAT, AND THIS SUCCESSFUL LIFE YOU HAVE, WILL BE GONE!". Kurt glares at Tony "not if I quit" Tony smirks "I can end your career with a click of my finger, for as long as you are filming my movie, I own you, I own your future, so do the goddamn role, and maybe you leave with some kind of future-". Tony then sighs "I'm going for lunch-" Tony stands up and he starts to walk away from Kurt, and everyone else.

Kurt stands there on the stage, as the lights go off, with tears in his eyes.

Bells ring at McKinley High, Beth walks into the girls changing rooms, where she sees Kara who is typing on her phone. Beth then shouts "HEY!" Kara shakes, and she puts her phone away quickly as Beth comes storming over to her "what's this I hear about you joining the Glee Club?" Kara looks at her "we're allowed to join more than one club, and your sister, she's actually really nice, you make her sound like such a bitch" Beth glares at her "she thinks she has talent, but she doesn't, I do" Kara then thinks about the Glee Club. Kara then smiles "why don't you join? Prove that you have more talent?" Beth looks at her "excuse me?" Kara nods "if you're better than her, join the Glee Club, and prove it" Beth stands there glaring at her until she then evilly smiles.

Sam sits in his office as Kara and Beth walk in. Sam looks up at Beth "striking resemblance, Cheerio's outfit, and that means you are Mia's sister?" Beth stares at him "creepy, but anyway I'm in, I'm better than my sister" Sam nods "we're meeting at lunch-" Beth nods "cool".

Sam watches as she walks out with Kara and he then goes "Quinn, Kitty...and Beth, triplet Quinn's-". Marcus then walks into Sam's office and goes "Mr Evan's, can I have a word?" Sam looks at him "sure, take a seat" Marcus nods "thanks."

Marcus sits on his chair and goes "I know you said last week about talking to you if I needed too?" Sam then sits up in his chair "yeah, I did" Marcus nods "there's something I've never told anyone, but it's eating me up inside, and I hate it". Sam looks at Marcus as tears roll down his face. Marcus then goes "I-I-" Marcus takes a deep breath "I-I'm g-gay".

Sam then smiles at Marcus "do you realise the milestone you just achieved by telling me that? You are so brave for being able to do that, so strong, now listen to me, if you ever receive any hate, from anyone about this, I want you to tell me straight away, got it?" Marcus smiles at him.

Mia and Elijah walk together down the corridors. Mia goes "so, what's your plan?" Elijah goes "I heard a rumour that Coach Beiste and Mr Evans are good friends, maybe he'll help up find some recruits" Mia looks at him "you want some of the football guys to join the Glee Club?" Elijah nods "why not?" Mia goes "I'm just saying, don't you know the Glee Club rumours? The football guys used to slushie the Glee Club members-". Mia and Elijah walk into the locker room, where they Reo with other people in their football uniform. Reo then looks at Mia and Elijah with guilt.

Kurt walks into his house, where he sees a young Nyla sat watching TV.

Kurt stands there smiling until Burt then walks out of the kitchen "how was filming?" Kurt nods at him "uh, yeah great, it's amazing...loving it" Burt smiles "awesome-". Burt walks passed Kurt, and Kurt's face drops into sadness.

Kurt then walks into the living room with Burt, and Nyla turns around smiling "dad" Kurt smiles at her "hey Nyla, is uh, other dad home yet?" Nyla shakes her head as Burt says "not yet, I'm sure Blaine won't be too much longer". Kurt then sits down and he looks at Burt "thank you for coming over, I know it's a long journey" Burt smiles "I'll stay as long as you want me too, Carole is currently spreading awareness on you know...what happened with Finn, she's raised so much for charity, she's just amazing...but on the downside, I'm all on my own, so I was kind of relieved that you called, I'll stay as long as you want me too" Kurt smiles at him "thanks dad" Burt smiles.

In the McKinley High locker room, Elijah looks at Reo who stands with another guy "what are you doing in here?" Reo sighs "Nathan asked me to join the team on the first day, but I turned it down for you, so we could join Glee club, but look, when I found out we could do more than one activity at school, I wanted to do something that could help with my future, and I could get into college if I play my cards right with the football team" Nathan smiles "and he's great at it!".

Sheldon then enters the locker room and looks at Mia "what the hell are you doing in here? Girl's can't be in here" Mia stares at Sheldon nervously "sorry, we're just-" Elijah then holds Mia's hand, Mia looks at Elijah. Elijah then goes "we heard you're kinda good friends with Mr Evans?" Sheldon nods at him "I am, what're you getting at?" Elijah goes "we need more people to compete for sectionals, and we thought maybe you could convince some of your guys to join?".

Sheldon looks at Reo, who is stood with Nathan, and Sheldon then looks over at another guy.

Sheldon then shouts "XANDER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!". Xander comes running over "yes coach?". Sheldon goes "you dance, right?" Xander nods "yeah, I do lessons" Sheldon nods "can you sing?" Xander smirks "I mean, I'm no Justin Bieber, but I'm okay I guess". Mia and Elijah smile at each other. Reo then clicks onto Spotify and he goes "let's hear and see what you've got then".

Reo then goes to press play on the song until Mia goes "hold on, I wanna check one more place first" Elijah looks at her "where?" Mia smiles at him but she then looks at Reo "just meet us in the auditorium with any other of your guys who wants to try out" Reo nods at her "sure thing".

Penny stands in the girl's locker room, Kara sits on her own, looking down at her phone as she receives a message from the contact 'Kourtney'. Kara then smiles, looking over at Beth.

In the corner of the room, Beth stands with another girl. The other girl also sits on her phone. Beth goes "listen, I'm on this...sort of top mission set by...an icon, I can't go into details, but I had to join the Glee Club, but I need some extra girl power in there...Kourtney? Are you even listening?" Kourtney nods "mmhmm, yeah sorry, sure I'll join whatever you said-" Beth nods "we just need you to audition for it-" Mia then walks into the locker room as Beth stands there "what the hell do you want?" Mia sighs "shut up-" Mia looks at Penny "Hey Coach! Mind if I have a quick word?" Penny nods at her "sure thing" Mia smiles "thanks".

Mia looks at all the female Cheerios "so, there's this club, it's called Glee Club-". Beth then smiles as she looks at Kourtney "now's your time to shine" Kourtney then nods "I'm in".

Kurt sits in the living room as Blaine walks into the house smiling and holding his work bag. Blaine looks at Kurt who is looking away from him and Blaine then goes "oh, hey! Oh my god, you won't believe the day I've had, it's incredible, I have enjoyed it so much!".

Kurt, who is continuing to look away then says "good". Blaine stares over at Kurt "where's Nyla?" Kurt goes "my dad took her out to the park".

Blaine then walks over to Kurt, and as Blaine looks at Kurt's face, Blaine sees Kurt in tears. Blaine then drops his work bag, hugging Kurt "what's wrong?" Kurt hugs Blaine "Tony is threatening to ruin me if I quit Funny Girl, but I hate working on it, he's so rude, and I can tell he doesn't like me, I just feel unwanted, and I hate it, I hate everything about it" Blaine then hugs Kurt again "we'll sort something out, I don't care if he tries to ruin you, it's always me and you against the rest of the world, and against people like him" Kurt nods at him "just don't tell my dad, he'll only worry, and he'll kick off" Blaine nods at him "of course". Blaine then kisses Kurt on the lips "I love you" Kurt smiles "I love you too".

Sam sits in his office writing on a sheet of paper as a knock is heard from the floor, Sam then looks up where he then sees Penny. Sam stares in shock "oh my god, Penny?" Penny smiles "hey stranger" Sam walks over to her, and he hugs her. Sam then looks at Penny, who is wearing a Sue Sylvester lookalike outfit. Sam then nods "you're definitely rocking the outfit, but I wouldn't say you're scary enough" Penny laughs "well, I can be scary if you want me too" Sam smiles.

Penny then goes "oh, anyway, I've been sent to retrieve you and bring you to the auditorium" Sam smiles "okay? Let's go then" Penny smiles at him "sure thing".

Walking into the auditorium, Sam and Penny sit down with Sheldon. Sheldon then smiles at Sam as he points to the stage "take a look". Sam then looks down at the stage.

On the stage, Mia and Elijah stand with Marcus, Reo, Kara, Beth, Nathan, Xander, Kourtney, some other football guys, some other Cheerio's and the other two Glee Club Members.

Sam sits there smiling "they did it-".

(Where Are Ü Now, Skrillex and Diplo with Justin Bieber starts to play)

Starting in a line, Mia starts by singing "I need you".

Elijah then sings "I need you".

Reo then sings after him "I need you".

Marcus also then sings as he holds Kara's hand "I need you".

Kara smiles at Marcus and she sings "I need you".

Beth stands looking bitchy as she sings "I need you".

Nathan smiles over at Beth as he sings "I need you".

Xander then sings "I need you".

Kourtney looks over at Kara and sings "I need you".

Mia then sings "I need you"

Elijah then smiles at Mia "I need you the most".

Mia goes to sing, but Beth steps out of the line and she starts to sing "I gave you the key when the door wasn't open-".

Mia then beats her to the next line and she starts to sing "just admit it, see I gave you faith, turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it".

Elijah smiles and he continues singing "now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping".

Kara looks over at Kourtney and she then sings "tell me, where are you now that I need you?".

Nathan walks up to Beth smiling at her flirtatiously "where are you now?".

Mia looks over at Beth and Nathan disgustedly. Beth smiles at Mia as Beth then looks at Nathan and she starts to sing "where are you now that I need ya? Couldn't find you anywhere-".

Kourtney walks over to Kara smiling at her and she sings "when you broke down, I didn't leave ya, I was by your side, so where are you now that I need ya?".

Elijah smiles at Mia and sings "where are you now that I need ya?".

Xander runs over to some of the Cheerio's, as all of them start to dance on the stage. Beth, Kara and Kourtney join in with the dancing. Xander then runs forward, but as he reaches the edge of the stage, he does a backflip, rejoining the group as they continue dancing.

Reo then sings "where are you now that I need ya? Where are you now that I need ya?".

Nathan then starts to sing "where are you now that I need ya?".

Xander then stops dancing and he sings "I gave you attention when nobody else was payin".

Elijah then sings "I gave you the shirt off my back What you sayin'".

Mia butts in, but she smiles at Elijah "to keep you warm".

Elijah holds her hand as he sings "I showed you the game everybody else was playin".

Mia nods at him as she sings "that's for sure, and I was on my knees when nobody else was prayin', oh lord".

Beth looks over at the two of the angrily as she runs over to Nathan, holding his hand and she sings "where are you now that I need ya?".

Nathan smiles at her "where are you now that I need ya?".

The group of them get back into their line.

Starting back in a line, Mia starts by singing "I need you".

Elijah then sings "I need you".

Reo then sings after him "I need you".

Marcus then puts on an LGBTQ scarf around his neck proudly and smiles "I need you".

Kara smiles at Marcus and she sings "I need you".

Nathan smiles as he sings "girl you know that I need ya".

Beth stands looking bitchy as she sings "I need you".

Xander then sings "I need you".

Kourtney sings "I need you".

Mia then sings "I need you"

Elijah then smiles at Mia "I need you the most".

Xander, Beth, Kara and Kourtney rejoin some of the other Cheerio's as the group of them dance.

All of them then sing "where are you now that I need ya? Where are you now that I need ya?".

Elijah then sings "girl you know that I need ya".

Everyone then continues singing "I need you the most".

Mia and Elijah step in front, taking the front of the stage as Mia sings "I need you the most".

Elijah then ends it with "I need you the most".

(Song Ends)

Everyone stands on stage hugging each other, and also laughing.

In the crowd, Sam stands up with Coach Beise and Penny as the three of them start clapping.

At the top of the auditorium, Sue Sylvester stands watching as she has an evil smirk on her face "oh little do they know I have some spies within them" Sue then walks away chuckling evilly.

(Ending Credits)

Recurring Characters:

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester

Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste

Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen

Brooklynn Prince as Nyla Hummel-Anderson

David Morrissey as Tony

Ben Cook as Nathan

David Alvarez as Xander

Rachel Zegler as Kourtney

Guest Stars:

Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel

Next Time - The New Substitute - When a new teacher joins McKinley High, Mia and Beth shortly discover it is their own mother, causing some serious problems. Reo tries to persuade Mia to go out on a date with Elijah. As Rachel gets to work on Broadway, things shortly get overwhelming when Jesse makes a deal behind her back. Sam and Penny have a discussion about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, please leave a Kudos or even a comment about things you would like to see in the future.


	6. Episode 4 - The New Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new teacher joins McKinley High, Mia and Beth shortly discover it's their own mother. Reo tries to get Mia and Elijah out on a date. As Rachel gets to work on a new Broadway show, Jesse starts to pile more job onto her, worrying her about her performance. Sam and Penny talk about the relationship they previously had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I highly recommend you listen to the songs whilst reading, it'll improve the experience.   
> Please read the notes at the end about some information for next week, thanks!

Previously: Mia and Elijah went around recruiting new people for the Glee Club where Beth, Kara, Nathan, Xander and Kourtney also joined. Beth and Mia were sisters and did not get along. Rachel got the role at Al Hirschfeld Theatre, which Jesse helped her get. Penny returned as the coach, where she and Sam had a conversation. Elijah and Mia have shown to like each other.

Starring:

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel

Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson

Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans

Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

Ross Lynch as Elijah Brown

Stefanie Scott as Mia Lake

Keedron Bryant as Marcus Leondrel

Ikusaburo Yamazaki as Reo Yamamoto

Gracie Dzienny as Beth Lake

Sasha Pieterse as Kara Haley

Coach Beiste blows his whistle "COME ON, GET A MOVE ON!".

Xander, Reo, Nathan and all the other people on The Football Team jog around the field. Elijah runs around with them, but out of breath as he talks to Reo "look, all I'm saying is to try and convince Mia to come out on a date with me?" Reo looks at Elijah "why don't you ask her yourself?" Elijah smiles "I-I'm too nervous too" Reo sighs "she likes you, you know that right? There's just something about her eyes that I can just tell". Nathan then interrupts them "or if you want, you can set me and Beth up on a date?". Xander hits Nathan in the chest "shut up dude!". Elijah then looks at Reo goes "look, j-just tell her that I'm going to Breadstix tomorrow night...on my own" Reo laughs "I'll talk to her, alright? Now go to class, you're late already" Elijah then nods "thanks". Elijah then goes "oh, and if she says no, can you like come out and meet me? So I'm not on my own?" Reo then laughs "sure, we can go on a date" Elijah rolls his eyes "shut up". Reo starts laughing as Elijah then stops jogging, and he stands there out of breath "jeez, how do you do that much jogging?".

Elijah walks off the field.

Inside a classroom, Mia sits in class with Kara and Marcus sitting near her. Elijah walks over, but he sits beside Kara. Mia looks over at him "you are ten minutes late, what took you so long?" Elijah stares at her nervously as he tries to think of what to say "I, uh, I, I needed to pee" Mia then nods "lovely" Elijah then sighs. Mia turns around and she quietly starts to laugh.

Elijah then looks around "where's Mr Grant?" Kara looks at him and she chews gum "don't know, he's not come in yet" Marcus nods "he's probably gotten lost, you know he's like a hundred years old" Elijah smirks "yeah, wouldn't surprise me".

A woman then walks into the class, walking in seriously, with a briefcase. Mia's face then drops into embarrassment.

The woman then puts her briefcase down and she looks at the class "good morning everybody, I'm Mrs Lake, and I will be your new Math teacher-".

Elijah, Kara and Marcus then turn their heads, looking at Mia. Elijah goes "isn't your last name Lake?" Mia looks at them, and she then looks back up at Mrs Lake. Mrs Lake then smiles at Mia and goes "and for anybody who doesn't know, I'm Mia's mother".

Mia then puts her head onto the desk.

Mrs Lake smiles "right then, time to get mathematical".

Elijah, Marcus and Kara look at each other as Mia's head still lays on the desk in embarrassment.

Rachel and Jesse walk into Al Hirschfeld Theatre.

The two of them look up at the stage where props are being created and Rachel looks at the background which has been made which looks like a village. Rachel smiles at it and she holds onto Jesse's hand. Jesse then looks at Rachel "can you guess the show you're going to be performing in yet?" Rachel shakes her head "not yet".

Rachel then sees a golden yellow dress hanged up in a plastic see-through bag and her mouth then drops. Jesse smiles "you're going to be playing Belle from Beauty and The Beast" Rachel then runs over to the dress "how did they get the dress?" Jesse laughs "they spoke to your clothing designer" Rachel then laughs "oh my god, this is amazing-"

Rachel then opens the bag up and she feels the dress and she goes "this is beautiful" Jesse nods "you'll look beautiful in it" Rachel smiles at him "I wanna try it on" Jesse nods "let's take it to your dressing room then" Rachel takes the dress off of the hanger and she walks with Jesse.

Inside the dressing room, Jesse zips the back of the dress up for Rachel, and as he then steps back, he looks at Rachel, who is wearing the golden yellow dress and he smiles "whoa, that looks incredible" Rachel smiles and she then looks in the mirror at herself.

(Belle, Beauty and The Beast, Ariana Grande and John Legend Version starts to play)

Rachel stands looking in the mirror at herself as she then starts to sing "tale as old as time-".

Jesse then starts to smile as he watches her.

Rachel continues "true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly".

Jesse stands up and he smiles as he then sings "just a little change, small, to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared".

Rachel then joins in with him as they sing "Beauty and The Beast".

Jesse then grabs onto Rachel's hand and he pulls her out of the dressing room, and they walk to the backstage.

The two of them continue singing as they walk backstage "ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise".

Jesse then sings on his own "oh woah".

Rachel and Jesse then sing together "Beauty and The Beast".

Rachel and Jesse walk together and they walk onto the stage and Rachel sings "tale as old as time".

Jesse smiles at her and he sings "song as old as rhyme".

Rachel and Jesse smile with the background of the village behind them and they sing together "Beauty and the Beast".

Jesse then sings "Beauty and"

Rachel then smiles as the two of them end it with "Beauty and the Beast".

(Song Ends)

The sound of clapping is then heard as Rachel turns around and a man stands there clapping "sounds like you're fitting into the role nicely" Rachel smiles at him "I'm sorry, you are?" Jesse then goes "oh, sorry, Rachel this is Harold, he's done some amazing broadway performances in the past" Harold nods "I'm so looking forward to working with you Rachel, I hope we can have a really good future ahead, and this it could be an incredible show" Rachel smiles at him.

Walking along the corridors at McKinley High, Reo walks behind Mia saying "all I'm saying is...go and meet him, he's going to be all alone there" Mia scoffs "why's he going alone anyway?" Reo goes "he fancied going out to Breadstix, and they did reopen not long ago, it's apparently a decent place to go too" Mia turns around and she looks at Reo "is this a setup?" Reo stares at her "n-no, I-I-" Mia goes "because it kinda sounds like one" Reo sighs and he goes "listen, don't tell him I told you, but he really likes you, and he wanted me to get you to go" Mia smiles at him "I'll think about it" Reo looks at her "what does that mean" Mia then goes to reply to him until she sees Beth "oh, BETH!". Beth then runs off and away from Reo. Reo nods "well, thanks".

Mia runs over to Beth who is walking with Kourtney. Kourtney smiles "hey Mia-" Beth then butts in "what do you want?" Mia looks at Beth "did you know mom is working at the school?". Beth's face drops "what do you mean?" Mia goes "she's taken over from Mr Grant, they apparently found him dead last night". Beth then starts to freak out "oh my god, she'll ruin my life and my popularity" Mia goes "um, she's already ruined my life" Kourtney looks at the two of them "so, I'm gonna go...and I'll see you later-" Beth grabs Kourtney "stay". Beth looks at Mia "you go".

Walking into the choir room, Elijah looks at Reo and he is freaking out "what do you mean you told her that I told you to ask her? Oh my god-" Reo laughs "dude, chill" Elijah shakes his head "I can't, she'll just think I'm even more of an idiot" Reo laughs "she doesn't, I told you, I can just tell that she likes you" Elijah takes a deep breath and he goes "alright, I'll chill".

Sam walks out of the teacher's room and as he walks out, he walks with Sheldon. Sheldon goes "so yeah, it starts at six if you wanted to come, I took Will there a while ago, I'd have asked him but I know that he and Emma are in Washington at the minute with the school board, so I thought I'd ask you" Sam stares at her and goes to reply until he sees Penny. Sheldon then smiles "I'll leave you two together" Sam smiles as Sheldon walks away from him.

Penny smiles "you okay?" Sam nods "yeah, kinda just saved me from saying yes to something I really didn't wanna go too, I love Coach Beiste, but Will told me before about that place...oh anyway, I was thinking we need to talk, not right now, but soon?" Penny "sure, we can talk after the school day has finished" Sam nods "cool, alright then, see you then" Penny smiles.

Later on, as the bells ring, students start walking out of classes, and out of the school.

Marcus, Kara, Kourtney, Nathan and Xander walk together out of the school.

Reo and Elijah walk together and Reo goes "well, good luck dude, if you need me to come and be your date then just call me" Elijah laughs "thanks" Reo smiles and he walks over towards a car outside.

Elijah then looks over at Marcus, Kara, Kourtney, Nathan and Xander who are walking in his direction. Kara smiles "wanna walk with us?" Elijah nods "you're not taking the school bus?" Marcus shakes his head "we just wanted to walk home today" Elijah smiles "sure, I'll join you".

Mia and Beth stand in the parking lot waiting beside a car as Mrs Lake walks over smiling.

Mrs Lake smiles "how was school?" Beth stares at her angrily "it was going good thanks, but then a woman called Amanda walked in, and she totally just ruined my life!". Amanda unlocks the car and Beth gets into the car. Amanda looks at Mia. Mia then goes "I mean, it was embarrassing" Amanda nods at her "I'm sorry" Mia nods, but she then gets into the car.

Inside the theatre, Rachel is back in her ordinary clothes as she walks out of her dressing room, Jesse stands with Harold talking together.

Rachel walks over smiling "what're you talking about?" Jesse smiles "we're just lining you up for work after you finish this" Rachel goes "well I won't be finished for at least a year" Harold nods at her "we know that" Jesse then goes "I've spoken to Harold, we can do three different shows after this, you can lead all of them, we're even hoping that next year, we could possibly even set you up to do two shows together" Rachel then stares at him "but, what about a break? I'll have to work nonstop for about three years" Harold nods at her smiling "yeah, but you're young, you'll be fine!" Rachel stares at him. Harold then goes "right, well anyway, I've gotta go and check on how the set is coming". Rachel watches Harold walking off.

Jesse smiles at Rachel "isn't that amazing, you'll make loads of money, and don't even talk to about how much fame you'll get" Rachel then hits him in the arm "I can't do another three shows, not nonstop, I want a break, I'll be completely drained!" Jesse goes "the more work you do, the bigger you become" Rachel stares at him "I don't want to be as big as I was before...it lead me to do things that almost ended my career-" Jesse looks at her. Rachel then goes "I'll do this show, but I won't do any more until I've had a break" Jesse watches as Rachel starts walking off, Jesse then goes "just think about it, please? My necks on the line otherwise" Rachel then sighs and she continues walking away from him. Jesse stands there nervously.

Elijah sits in Breadstix, he has a bunch of flowers laying on the table. A candle is lit, but half of the wax has melted. A waitress comes over "ready to order yet?" Elijah shakes his head smiling "not yet" the waitress goes "you've been waiting forty minutes, maybe the person you're waiting for just isn't coming" Elijah stares at the waitress with tears in his eyes as she then walks away.

Elijah pulls his phone out where he clicks onto Reo's number, and he goes to click on it until he then stops. Elijah then stands up and looks at the waitress "just throw the flowers away, or you can keep them, if you want" the waitress smiles "whoever she is, maybe she didn't deserve you?" Elijah smiles at the waitress until a voice then goes "or maybe she does-" Elijah turns around and Mia stands there. Mia goes "I'm so sorry I'm late, Beth and my mom got into a really bad fight, and I couldn't leave" Elijah then smiles at her "you're here now, that's all that counts".

Elijah and Mia sit at the table and Mia looks down at the flowers smiling "thank you" Elijah nods.

A little while later, the two of them sit at the table eating food. Mia then goes "so, Reo said you asked him to get me to come today?" Elijah then starts to blush and he laughs "yeah, I did" Mia nods at him "why didn't you ask?" Elijah goes "I-I was too nervous, I've never had a girlfriend before, I've had crushes, but never a girlfriend, I guess being in foster care I just found it hard to love again, I've not really had anyone to love before" Mia goes "so, your foster parents, how long are they keeping you for?" Elijah goes "they've been taking care of me since I was eleven, I was out of foster families every few months before, but the ones I'm with now, they really care for me, they want to adopt me, but they can't afford to go through with the papers, and as I'm getting older the chances for anyone else wanting to adopt me gets slimmer" Mia nods at him.

Mia sits back in her chair and she goes "so, you like me then?" Elijah smiles "yeah, I like you". Mia looks over at a karaoke box in the corner of Breadstix and she smiles "come on-" Elijah shakes his head "no! Mia-" Mia pulls Elijah up and she pulls him over to the karaoke box.

Mia then presses onto the song and she smiles at him "you too scared?" Elijah laughs at her.

(I Really Like You, Carly Rae Jepsen starts to play)

Mia then starts to sing "I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it, I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon".

Elijah then starts to sing "so, honey, hold my hand, you like making me wait for it, I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah".

Mia and Elijah then start to sing together "late night, watching television, but how'd we get in this position? It's way too soon, I know this isn't love-".

Mia then sings on her own "but I need to tell you something-".

Mia and Elijah sing together again "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you-".

Elijah then sings on his own "and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?".

They sing together again "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you-".

Mia smiles at Elijah as she then sings on her own "and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?".

Mia then takes Elijah's hand as they walk away from the karaoke box, Mia starts to sing "oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head when we're out of touch".

The two of them walk towards their table singing "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Elijah pulls some money out and leaves it at their table, as they walk out of Breadstix and down the street.

Mia then lets out "yeah!".

Elijah sings "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you".

Mia smiles at him and she sings "and I want you, do you want me".

Elijah and Mia stop and they face each other as Elijah sings "yeah I need to tell you something".

Mia sings to Elijah "do you want me, too?".

Elijah then sings her "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you".

The two of them then sing together "and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?".

(Song Ends)

Mia and Elijah both stand in the street laughing. Elijah then pulls Mia in and he kisses her on the lips. Mia smiles at him as they move away. Elijah then goes "can I walk you home?" Mia nods at him "I'd really like that" Elijah smiles and the two of them walk down the street holding hands.

Sam and Penny sit together outside the school, Sam goes "so, what did you do? After you left" Penny goes "I attempted to go back to medical school, but I dropped out, I don't know it just wasn't for me, I ended up just living a little, went to some parties, a lot of them actually. I don't know, I did some travelling, and now I'm just trying to settle down, I got a job, at a place that I really liked, and I want to meet someone, have kids, get married" Sam looks at her and she looks at him. Sam goes "do you mean with me?" Penny then bursts into laughter "no, not with you" Sam then nods and he laughs. Penny goes "I didn't even realise you'd be here, I thought you'd have left" Sam nods at her. Penny then goes "but I'm glad you're here, I have a friend" Sam smiles at her. Penny then goes "well, I better get back home" Sam nods "me too" Penny nods at him "it was nice seeing you, we should hang out more often" Sam nods "I'd like that" Penny nods "me too" Sam smiles at her as Penny then starts to walk off.

Rachel sits inside her apartment, mascara has rolled down her face from crying.

Jesse walks inside and he looks over at her. Jesse looks at Rachel and he goes "I know it sounds like a lot, but once it's over, you'll feel great, look if you don't agree to do these shows, then Harold has told me he'll fire you from Beauty and The Beast, and if he fires you, you'll be in the same position as you were back after you filmed that awful TV Show that you did". Rachel glares at him and she then looks back down at the floor again "I think you sleep in the spare room today, I need to make a phone call, I don't know if I want to accept it yet, but someone can help me" Jesse nods at her, and he walks off. Rachel then grabs her phone and she rings a contact. Rachel then goes "Quinn? Can you get to New York? I really need your help".

Elijah walks towards a house with Mia. Mia then goes "it's best you leave me here, there's no doubt in my mind that there will be fighting inside" Elijah smiles at her "well, call me if you need me" Mia smiles and she kisses him on the lips "bye" Elijah smiles as Mia walks towards her door.

Walking into her house, Mia hears Beth screaming and shouting. Mia then walks into the kitchen where she sees Amanda and Beth arguing. Beth then points at Mia "EVEN MIA DOESN'T WANT YOU THERE!" Mia then goes "don't get me involved!". Amanda then looks at Beth "I don't care what you think, I have to provide for this family since your father is off doing god knows what, and I was offered a position at your school! It pays the bills and it keeps you fed, so like it or not, you will have to deal with it!".

Beth storms out of the kitchen, and towards her bedroom, and she then slams the bedroom door behind her.

Beth then picks up her phone and she dials a number. Beth then says "I'll continue helping you, but that now comes with a price, someone joined the school, a teacher, my mom, and I can't have her there, get her removed and I'll continue helping you".

On the other end of the phone a person sits in a completely dark room, but then speaks in a familiar voice and she then goes "you offer a very easy, yet time-wasting thing for me to do, but Quinn Fabray number three, I will do it if you take down the GLEE club".

The person then puts down the phone, and the person then reaches over to a lamp and turns it on, revealing Sue Sylvester, whose face has a furious expression on it.

(Ending Credits)

Recurring Characters:

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste

Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen

Ben Cook as Nathan

David Alvarez as Xander

Rachel Zegler as Kourtney

Tiffany Thornton as Amanda Lake

Next Time - The Last of Rachel Berry - With more and more jobs being toppled onto Rachel, she has words with Jesse, leaving her future in jeopardy. With Rachel upset, she calls for some assistance, as an old friend comes to see her. With words of hope being given, Rachel is left to make a tough decision, which could inflict a difficult future of fame for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a Kudos or even a comment about things you'd like to see in the future, I've had some comments now about things to improve on, and I'm working on those.   
> Just some information for next week, there will not be a new episode next week, but there will be one the following week, sorry for any problems, but will see you all again on the 19th of March :D


End file.
